Mesnevi/961-970
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 961. || که ز کشتن شمع جان افزون شود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || İşte halk fakirlikten böyle korkar. Onun için insanlar hırs, emele lokma olurlar.|| See how mankind do shun the garb of poverty. Hence they're a prey to greed and dire necessity. |- | 962. || لیلی ات از صبر تو مجنون شود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Fakirlikten korkmak, tıpkı o adamın ölümden korkmasına benzer. Hırsı, çalışmayı da sen Hindistan farzet!|| This fear of poverty is like that man's dismay, Its Hindūstān, remark, is greed and grasping's sway. |- | 963. || ترک دنیا هر که کرد از زهد خویش || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Süleyman rüzgâra emretti; rüzgâr da onu derhal Hindistan’da bir adaya götürdü.|| So Solomon the wind commanded, him, forthwith, To bear to Hindūstān; and land him near some frith. |- | 964. || بیش آید پیش او دنیا و بیش || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ, || Ertesi gün Süleyman, divan vakti halkla buluşunca Azrâil’e dedi ki: *”O Müslümana ne sebeple hışımla baktın? Ey Tanrı elçisi, bana anlat! || Another day as Solomon his court did hold, Death's angel came; the king to him the matter told: |- | 965. || در یکی گفته که آنچت داد حق || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Acaba bu işi, o adamı hanümanından avare etmek için mi yaptın? || Or was thy look's intent, so dreadful to behold, His soul to separate from its corporeal fold?" |- | 966. || بر تو شیرین کرد در ایجاد حق || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Azrâil, cevaben dedi ki: “Ey cihanın zevalsiz padişahı! O ters anladı; ona hayal göründü. || To him replied the angel: "King of sprites and men! His fancy him misled; he'll ne’er do so again. |- | 967. || بر تو آسان کرد و خوش آن را بگیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ben ona hışımla ne vakit baktım? Onu yol uğrağında görünce şaşırdım. || ’Twas not in anger then that I did look on him; ’Twas wonder him to see here, looking hale and prim. |- | 968. || خویشتن را در میفکن در زحیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Çünkü Hak bana “Haydi bugün var, onun canını Hindistan’da al” buyurdu.Taaccüple “Yüz tane kanadı olsa Hindistan’a gitmesi yine uzak” dedim.” || For God had me commanded: 'Go this very day, And take his soul in Hindūstān, his debt to pay.' In wonder, then, I said within myself: 'Had he A hundred wings, in Hindūstān he could not be.' |- | 969. || در یکی گفته که بگذار آن خود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || İşte sen dünya işlerini hep buna kıyas et, gözünü aç da gör! || So thou, good reader, understand, the things of earth ’Tis God ordains. Reflect. ’Twas written ere his birth. |- | 970. || کان قبول طبع تو ردست و بد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kimden kaçıyoruz, kendimizden mi? Ne olmayacak şey! Kimden kapıp kurtarıyoruz, Hak’tan mı? Ne boş zahmet! || From whom to flee? From self? Oh! That's absurd! From whom to steal? From God? Worse, worse! No word! |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |